pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-S34N-
Welcome Hi -S34N-, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frog Trading page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DalekCaan1 (Talk) 17:48, May 6, 2012 Hello! From BlueWater27 Hey S34N, it's BlueWater27. I didn't realize you were actually on the wiki; I'm glad! Most of my friends are just "a wikia contributor". Anyway, thanks for putting up my page as a favorite, let me know if you want anything else (especially Sols, of course :) ), and good luck with your page! BW27 21:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks BlueWater, in fact, Im actually new to Wikia so I dont really know what to do, but I am really glad I am on it because I can find people to trade cool frogs with, like you! Your Ludo Page; from BlueWater27 Hi S34N,its me again. I was just curious about what happened to your Ludo page. I noticed it was blank and you had sold all your Ludos. Are you shutting it down? Yes I have because, thanks to popular request, I am creating an Orbis forum instead, and Orbis is more popular than Ludo, but you can still request a Ludo! By the way I want to say thanks for visiting me and my forum! Yes, that's true. And you're welcome, I like the way you do your forums, and you yourself are a nice person, so I'm glad you joined the wiki! :) BW27 12:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks; from BW27 Hi again (sorry if I'm beginning to bug you, posting on your page and all). I just wanted to thank you for adding GreenTurtle38. She's one if my BF's from school, and she only has a few friends. She hates the Internet, so he refused to use the wiki, LOL. :) Remember last month when you posted on one of my user IP pages? Did you ever read the reply, on why I can't get an account? Just curious. If you didn't, I have forgotten which it was, so I will type as much as I can remember, here. If you did, great! 20:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) No, you're not bugging me. It's nice to chat with someone often! Yes I remember you saying you were too young to join. Thanks for posting on my user talk/forums! -S34N- 21:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC)-S34N- Yea, 8 months to go(Angry Face)!! I hate these rules, almost like saying when you're 12, you're a baby, then all of a sudden when you turn 13, you miraculously mature into an adult. But seriously, hopefully you understand and you dont mind if you're a little older than me. One of my best friends on here before you came, Mkazior, is I dunno how old (around 60, she said she had a 35 yr old son), but she told me she didn't care if I was only 12, we were sill friends. Still I can understand how that might be awkward. Anyway, what I really came to tell you was, I did send you a Glacio, and I dOnt really care if I get a return or not, I like to give gifts even more than trade. :) let me know if you want/need anything specific, I'll be glad to help. Have a good week- BW27 21:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Time Traveled 9000 days ahead? Hey S34N! (yes, its me again):P what's up with all those frogs in your nursery that take ~9000 days to mature? Did you time travel? In case you don't know yet, one way to fix this is to travel forward, sell the frogs, and travel back to now. You can get more info here if you need it, just so you know. if you've got it all figured out, then great. 20:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah! I was running low on cash as usual so I tried it. Now I am stuck in 2038 but once my frogs are fully mature (which will now take 1 day 8 hours) I will sell them to make money and travel back to the real date!8P And by the way, the Potion frog on Jan 1 2038 is a Purple Floris Geminus! I bought it! LOL